


Thoughtless Action – Reaping Benefits

by PuckerUpAndSmile



Series: Just Desserts [1]
Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Christmas, Developing Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, More to be written?, Succubus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2013-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-30 06:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1015389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuckerUpAndSmile/pseuds/PuckerUpAndSmile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He does it before thinking, jumps and kisses the man. Saves him really, and Derek just has to remember that, That Stiles saved him. Again. Not the kiss the kiss could be forgotten</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thoughtless Action – Reaping Benefits

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheUnwritten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheUnwritten/gifts).



“Stiles” the tone was nothing new so the younger man didn’t take any warning. Merrily raising his left hand to dismiss the dark tense mass beside him.

“Hold on a second she is almost gone” The words were low, squeezed out of tight large smile directed to a woman a few feet away. The blonde beauty blushed slightly and waved her good byes. The last 20 minutes of stress fell from Stiles’ shoulders as he caught the woman heading towards the food court. “Well now that was interesting, to say the least and you are very welcome for the save”

“Stiles” the words were far from being spoken and more so growled out. Stiles turned to look at his companion. A brow raised and a question resting on his lips. But Derek was quicker and raised his hand, tugging Stiles’ on the way up, “Let go”

“Ha-ha, um ya sure no problem” He had the decency to look sorry. Pale cheeks flushing rose red in a matter of seconds. He dropped Derek’s hand as if their touch burned him. He took a step back and rubbed his warm hand along his pants, a tingle creeping up his fingers. “So what no thank you?”

“For what Stiles? The large scene you just created?” the wolf muttered to him. Stiles looked around and waved at the little crowd that was still lingering around them. He wasn’t ashamed about the stunt he pulled, not one little bit. Really. The bystanders left had the decent to look slightly ashamed and dwindled away, shuffling back to the packed mall’s halls. _Holidays_.

“Hey that woman was trying to steal my man, I was right there, and really you could have resisted a little more” He told Derek, tone raised slightly so any on-lookers left could hear. Derek’s face darkened and Stiles tried not to laugh. He shouldn’t drag this on, shouldn’t torture the Wolf-man so.

Stepping back into the older man’s space he raised his hand onto Derek’s shoulder and tried to give him a smoldering look, “You can make it up to me later tonight” He grinned wide, and was about to laugh it all off as Derek’s body stiffened under his hand and his dark angry gaze went past his shoulders and turned to shock.

“Stiles?” Stiles stiffened just as fast as Derek, he looked to Derek not wanting to confirm the person behind him by turning around and addressing him. “Stiles, would you care to introduce your… _friend?”_

“Dad” Stiles squeaked, turning around and grinning widely. “Fancy seeing you here!” He was trying for a distraction, trying to will Derek to leave while he kept his father at bay. Because really there were so many things that could be brought up here, now, between the two of them. In Public.

“I stopped security from coming up here, told them I’d check it out as I was heading this way for some Christmas gift.” His dad told him. Stiles noticed then, his father’s tense shoulders and that he wasn’t even looking at Stiles, more so just a little over his shoulders. His eyes weren’t filled with anger per-say, more so confusion, and ok loads of anger mixed in with a little hurt. Disappointment? Stiles’ own tense body slumped in defeat. _‘Not again’_ “Care to explain what you are doing here?”

“Well just like you, I am Christmas shopping, and I am helping out Derek here too!” Stiles said, bouncing in one spot. “This, that thing you just happened to stumble upon, that was all a joke” he explained, when his father’s face didn’t change expressions he continued. “Ha-ha no funny at all kind of joke, more of a trick the evil lady away from the unsuspecting youthful man behind me. Very unsuspecting man, I mean I highly doubt he even noticed she was flirting, well maybe a little cause his eyebrows were screaming ‘Help me help me’ but nothing else was, and I heard the call and it was the only thought in my head to come up here and cause a scene of a trouble relationship, and kiss him and hold his hand, and tell the floozy to leave him be, becau-“

“Stiles” how did the two get such matching tones. ‘ _Breathing time’_

“Wow creepy are you two like taking secret lesson on the tones of your voices, cause that was way too close for comfort.” He felt a warm hand rest on his lower back, as he watched his father shake his head with a slight smile. “Oh my god do you?” his dad looks shocked slightly before shaking his head in the negative.

“Just, enough please” his dad almost begged. The _enough_ was left up in the air but Stiles got the gist of it. “I am going to go back to my shopping, you are going to keep the _drama_ and _jokes_ to a minimum got me son? And when you’ve got this lover’s quarrel fixed up make sure to invite Derek to Christmas Dinner, if he doesn’t have any plans.”

Then just as if nothing happened, no Acknowledgement of his son’s choice in an older man, or that the Sheriff just confirmed noticing the dance Derek and Stiles have been playing with one another for the last few months, he walked past the two and went on his way.

 “So Christmas then?” Stiles say, turning to Derek. Derek rose a bushy brow - it spoke to Stiles in _‘just like that?’_ “Yes just like that, I mean I fought for you against that woman, I fought for your cute butt” He said it in such a serious tone that Derek had to take a step back and really look at the boy-young man before him. Stiles was being serious, he saw an opportunity and was taking it. Derek was slightly impressed. He took a moment and thought of the steps they have been dancing around one another, took a moment and looked to Stiles in a new light, this wasn’t his first time thinking on the subject.

Derek thought of the shock he felt when Stiles turned him from the blonde and kissed him smack on the lips, he thought of the tingle of warmth, that he actually felt something period. He stared hard at the young man, into whisky golden eyes and he decide not to think about it either. Bending down he grab the back of Stiles neck and pulled him for a kiss of his own.

This one was slightly better, less surprising. The warmth from the first was back full force and he moved slowly nibbling Stiles’ lower lip and the boy’s opened in a moan, Derek’s other hand cradle the side of his face, as the other held onto the back of his neck, slightly guiding Stiles into deepening the kiss, then it was over and Derek was a few steps away, watching Stiles eyes blown in wonder, and shock.  A grin just beginning to grow on his plump pink lips.

“We’ll start with dinner tomorrow night at 6, I’ll pick you up” and without another word he turned and left, before he could think about all the ways this could bad, and all the reason it could be a big mistake, he was gonna take a chance. He smiled as he heard Stiles ‘Whoop’ from behind, not daring to turn back.

Derek didn’t think he could fully compel himself to leave the boy alone if caught another look of his shit-eating smile. They really didn’t need The Sheriff catching any of that.

The End?

Dun Dun Duuuunnnn!

**Author's Note:**

> Ok...please I am like an emotion-less robot! I can't create feels! This is me trying! I hope you all like and TheUnwritten look I gave you a kiss! And if I get enough kudos and comments I'll write up the scene with the woman and Derek and what exactly Stiles did and said to win his man! It’s really tempting but I need the motivation! Yes that is the bait I dare to use to get me some kudos hook line and sinker!


End file.
